Animal
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "Your eyes have got me thinking that maybe there's a different side of you. 'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching, so, I wonder could it be that when your clothes fall to your feet, you could be an animal like me? I wish I could give you my love and my soul, but inside my chest there is nobody home." Shameless PWP


_**Disclaimer: Burn Notice and all of its characters belong to Matt Nix and the USA Network. **_

_** Okay...I know, I'm awful, I reeeeeally tried to finish the update on "What We Fight For". I really did. But, the thing is, I had this...dream last night that I can't seem to shake...It was..."intense" isn't quite the right word, and it had something to do with getting ready for a family member's wedding at my house, Jeffrey Donovan, myself, and a shower. *cough*...**_

_** Anywho, being in Maine (by the way, my hometown is two hours outside Jeffery's hometown in Mass. Boom. New England pride.), I am hunkered down at home for the duration of Hurricane Sandy. It's currently pounding the windows at my house, but, luckily, I am off of work, so I can wait out the storm peacefully with my smutty little brain.**_

_** So...yeah...here's this. I *promise* that I will be posting the next chapter of "What We Fight For" tomorrow. PROMISE. **_

_"Girl, you locked the door behind you when you walked into the room,_

_And your eyes have got me thinking that maybe there's a different side of you._

_'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching, so, I wonder could it be_

_That when your clothes fall to your feet, you could be an animal like me._

_I wish I could give you my love and my soul, _

_But inside my chest there is nobody home._

_My heart may be missing, but my hands will make up for it._

_Don't think this is innocent, I'll sink my teeth right into it._

_My eyes, and my mouth agree, you'll be coming home with me._

_'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know,_

_'Cause girl you know, _

_I'm an animal."_

_-"Animal" The Cab_

"You're late, Fi." I called, not bothering to look up from where I was threading my belt through the loops of my tuxedo pants. I heard the lock on the door slide shut, and let my curious gaze wander up to her face. The predatory scorch of heat shot straight through my body, coursing through my veins like electricity before settling into my groin. My eyes flicked over her body, which was clad in a tight, emerald silk dress that clung to her skin. "I...uh...Fi? We're supposed to be getting ready for Sam's wedding."

She reached up and pulled her hair out of the bun that she'd thrown it into, and shook it free, letting it fall to her shoulders. I swallowed thickly around the lump in my throat as she began to stalk closer, remaining silently. Her hips swayed in that way that only Fiona could manage and stepped into my personal space, her hand landing on my chest.

"What...what are you doing?" I questioned, my voice barely loud enough to be heard.

"Michael, you talk too much." She growled, leaning in and planting a vicious kiss to my kips. I groaned, low in my throat, and bit into the kiss, our teeth clashing deliciously. My hands fell to her hips in a bruising grip, pulling her closer to me. Her hands slid up my chest and the column of my throat before burrowing into my hair, tugging just shy of painfully.

I was just starting to relax into the cradle of her arms when I felt the world shifting around me as she threw us onto our bed. As soon as my back hit the mattress, I flipped our position, pinning her beneath my weight. I leaned in and drug my teeth across the sharp line of her jaw, grinding my hips forward at the same time and pulling a positively illicit sounding growl from her.

"I'm not complaining, but we are going to be late for the wedding." I murmured against her lips as I placed small kisses to the soft skin there.

"Do you really want me to stop?" She snarled as her hand slid under the waistband of my pants and wrapped around my length. I groaned into the crook of her neck and shook my head. My hips were thrusting wildly into her hands as her thumb swiped over the swollen head and her teeth dug themselves into my shoulder.

"Fi. Stop." I choked out, pulling out of her grasp. I sucked in a few shuddering gasps, my eyes locked with hers. She smirked up at me as she leaned in to kiss me again, her tongue slipping past my lips and tangling with mine. I groaned, flicking my tongue over the roof of her mouth and slipping my hand inside her dress and kneading her breast softly. I rolled her pebbled nipple between my thumb and forefinger as I tilted my head, deepening the kiss until she was shaking with pleasure.

She took the moment that I lost my guard to shift our positions again, and pushing herself off of me. I propped myself up on my elbows to watch her step out of the dress, letting it pool to the floor around her feet. She walked towards the end of the bed, but took a dramatic turn to the bathroom. I stared after her for a moment, my jaw hanging open, until I heard the shower turn on. I grinned, standing from the bed, and stripped out of my clothes before following her.

Fiona was standing under the spray, letting the water pound over her skin, and smirking at me when I walked into the bathroom. She lifted her hand and crooked her finger, gesturing for me to follow her.

"We can multitask." She whispered once I had stepped into the shower and shut the curtain behind me. My lips were on hers instantly, pressing her against the wall. I wrapped my hand around her thigh, hooking it around my hip. My swollen length brushed over her core, the heat radiating from her. I reached down and pressed my thumb to the throbbing bundle of nerves. "Please, Michael." She whimpered, her back arching so that her breasts were pressed forward. I sucked one of the hardened nipples into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, and thrust forward into her in one smooth motion, unable to contain myself.

I started moving slowly at first, but when her finger nails raked down my back, I lost all self control and began thrusting into her wildly. Our hips slammed into one each other audibly as I swallowed all of her gasps of passion. Her fingers ran through my wet hair, tugging my head back so that she could plant sloppy, open mouthed kisses to the skin.

She wound her arms around my neck as she lifted herself to wrap the other leg around my hips, never breaking the seal that she had on my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and angled her so that I could reach as deep as possible with each thrust, causing her to shiver and cry out my name as her orgasm crashed over her.

The quivering of her inner muscles drew me over the edge with her, and I came a few thrusts later with a muffled whimper into the top of her hair. We both stayed in that position, our breath coming in stuttered gasps, until I regained enough mentality to set her back down on the shower floor.

We both managed to wash up with minimal touching, knowing that if we allowed our hands to stray, we would never get out of the water. By the time that I had finished washing up, Fiona had long since gotten out of the shower, and the spray had run cold. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my shivering body and moved back into the main expanse of the loft to find the scattered articles of clothing.

"Your phone has been ringing off the hook, Michael." Fiona muttered as she slipped into her dress (sans her black lace panties, much to my dismay. It would be awfully hard to concentrate of a wedding ceremony when all I could imagine was bending her over the podium with her dress bunched around her hips). I grumbled and lifted my phone from where it sat on the workbench, dialing the voicemail selection and pressing it to my ear.

_"Mikey, where the hell are you, man? The ceremony is starting in an hour, and I don't have my best man here. Call me." _Sam's voice was distressed, but that was to be expected. The biggest player that I knew was finally getting married.

_ "Mike, I'm not kidding, this isn't funny! Call me!" _

I chuckled and threw the phone back on the bed before quickly dressing in my tuxedo. We both made it out to the Charger and to the church with ten minutes to spare before the ceremony started.

Sam had beads of sweat on his forehead when I finally joined him.

"Jesus, cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" He growled under his breath just as the walking music for the bridal party started.

"Sorry. Got caught up with something." I replied easily, my eyes trained on the back wall as Elsa's sister walked in, blushing at the flashing cameras on her.

"Something I need to be worried about?" He questioned.

"Not if you want to sleep peacefully ever again." I replied, a satisfied grin spreading on my face as his jaw dropped. The smirk fell away and my heart stopped beating when Fiona walked up the aisle, a rose clutched in her fingers.

She gave me a devilish grin, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, so that her bare flesh slid softly together, knowing that I knew there was nothing under that silk dress. A curl of heat tightened in my stomach, but I brushed it away. That is, until the drag of my dress shirt caught the lingering nail marks on my back, and everything of the night flooded my mind again. I smirked to myself before turning my attention to the wedding, trying my damndest not to focus on the little tiger that was watching me with enough heat to ignite a fire, and shook my head.

My little animal.

_**Oooh. This didn't come out like I had anticipated...I blame red wine and lack of sleep...I hope it isn't terrible, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. **_

_** Side note! I was talking to my grandfather about Burn Notice and Person of Interest, mentioned that I thought it would be cool to see John Reese and Michael working together. His response? "No way. That wouldn't be a good show. No conflict. They would just kill all enemies by sheer force of awesome."**_

_** Fact, grandpa. Fact.**_


End file.
